Queen of Hearts
The Queen of Hearts is the main antagonist from Alice in Wonderland. She is the tyrannical and deranged ruler of Wonderland (or at least the playing card-populated area of it in which she resides) and serves as the main antagonist during the latter act of the film. She was voiced by Verna Felton in the original film and is currently voiced by Tress MacNeille. Personality One word: psychotic. All the residents of Wonderland are mad (insane), but the Queen of Hearts is the most dangerous of them, having the most power. She completely dominates her weak husband, the King of Hearts. She likes to hear the words "Yes, your majesty" and insists that "All ways are my ways!" Like any mad person, she has huge mood swings, from content to enraged at a moment's notice. Her solution to every problem is a beheading, whether her roses have been planted white, she misses a shot in croquet or feels insulted in any way. Although she's not really a full-blooded villainess, she has become one of the more popular Disney Villains. She's also rather comical and has led the way for other comedic villains like Madam Mim, Prince John and Sir Hiss, Jafar, Hades and Yzma. Overall, The Queen of Hearts is a fat, pompous, bad-tempered old tyrant. Some don't really see her as dangerous as other Disney villains, but she seems to be the Disney villain embodiment of the sin of Wrath. Appearances Alice in Wonderland In the Disney animated feature, Alice in Wonderland, the Queen appears as Alice puts it, as a "fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant". Her presence is all the more striking because of how tiny her husband is made to look in comparison to her. Similar to the book, Alice meets three cards painting the roses red, since they planted white roses by mistake. When the Queen arrives, she orders those three cards beheaded, then challenges Alice to a game of croquet. The game is eventually spoiled by the Cheshire Cat. The Queen blames Alice for it, but before she can give the order, the king suggests holding a trial for Alice. The Queen, grudgingly, agrees. The Queen calls the March Hare, the Mad Hatter, and the Dormouse to witness, who hold an unbirthday party for her. During the party, the Cheshire Cat reappears and upsets the Dormouse. The Cheshire Cat runs all over, and in an attempt to crush the mouse, the King of Hearts manages to hit the Queen with the gavel. The Queen, of course, blames Alice for it, and is going to have her beheaded. But Alice eats mushrooms she had procured earlier, which make her grow bigger. Although Rule #42 says that anyone more than a mile high must leave the court immediately, Alice feels free to call the queen a "fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant". Unfortunately, she subsequently shrinks down to her normal size, but flees and is able to escape. Differences from the book In the book, the Cheshire Cat casually comments that the Queen never really has anybody beheaded; she's just being facetious. This is not mentioned in the Disney film. Also in the book, the game of croquet is played with many lords and ladies, and not just Alice. Mickey Mousecapade The Queen of Hearts appeared as the final boss of the NES game Mickey Mousecapade, but only in the Japanese version. In the American version, she is replaced by Maleficent. House of Mouse The Queen of Hearts appeared frequently as one of the guests on House of Mouse. In "The Stolen Cartoons", The Queen of Hearts was briefly used as a hiding place for Pete. In "Goofy's Valentine Date" - The Queen whacked Mortimer Mouse with one of her flamingos after he attempted to flirt with her. At the end of the same episode an advertisement came up about her and the King of Heart's greeting card business. In "Thanks to Minnie" she was one of the guest to be apart of a rumor chain. In the series she is voiced by Tress MacNeille. She also appears as one of the villains in ''Mickey's House of Villains'' and orders her cards to imprison the heroes in the kitchen. Disney Villains' Revenge The Queen of Hearts also appeared in this game, and she changes Alice's ending by decapitating her head. She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Kingdom Hearts The Queen of Hearts was an intra-world villain that appeared in a major role in Wonderland. Despite insisting on Alice being decapitated for trying to steal the Queen of Hearts' heart, the Queen of Hearts was apparently in no way associated with Maleficent. Also, as she was not entirely evil, the Queen of Hearts is not completely a villain, even though she and her Card Soldiers are bosses. She accuses Alice for attempted theft of her heart in a trial. When Alice is ordered to be executed, Sora, Donald, and Goofy intervene to convince the Queen of Hearts that Alice was innocent. The Queen of Hearts doesn't believe them, but agrees to free Alice if they can find evidence for her innocence. Although they find evidence, with help from the Cheshire Cat, the Queen of Hearts refuses to release Alice, and her Card Soldiers hoist Alice high above the courtyard using the Crank Tower. Sora destroys the Crank Tower in order to free Alice, but she is instead kidnapped by the Heartless. The Queen of Hearts declares a ceasefire with Sora and company, instead focusing her efforts on finding Alice. Afterward, if Sora returns to Wonderland, the Queen will remark on the downfall of the Heartless or, Shadows, as they are called on that world. Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories The Queen of Hearts appears in Castle Oblivion as a figment of Sora's memory. In the memory recreation of Wonderland, the Queen of Hearts accuses Alice of stealing her memory and sentences her to death. In order to distract the Queen, Sora claims to be the "true thief", and the Queen has her Card Soldiers attack him. Sora defeats them and goes off to find the real culprit, but even after defeating the offending Heartless, the Queen still refuses to believe that Alice is innocent. Fortunately, Alice's quick thinking pacifies the Queen of Hearts and no one has to lose their head. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days The Queen of Hearts appears in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as well, this time she sends her Card Soldiers looking for three Heartless that startled her. The Card Soldiers then come back without finding the three Heartless then, she gets furious. On another visit to Wonderland, it shows that the Queen of Hearts is still looking for the Heartless from the last visit still being unable to find them. ''Kingdom Hearts coded The Queen appears in this game during the third episode and it seems that her memories were stolen again. Though this time it is because of the Bug Blox corrupting Wonderland. When Sora tries to explain the problem, however, the Queen of Hearts thinks Sora used an army of special insects to steal her memories along with Alice's. Luckily, Sora manages to find the source of the corruption (Trickmaster) and destroy it, allowing the Queen to regain her memories. However, as she is about to sentence Sora unfairly again, Alice helps him trick the Queen into beleiving they had been sent on a mission by her tor recover he memories, Too stubborn to admit she was wrong, the Queen fell for the lie and allowed them to leave with their heads. Kinect Disneyland Adventures The Queen appears in this game as a meet-and-greet character in Fantasyland, near "it's a small world". She also appears in the Croquet Game section of the ''Alice in Wonderland mini-game. Among the quests that the player gets are to turn some white roses red using the magic wand that was given to them by Cinderella and fetch some cards to watch those roses, as well as to help plan an Unbirthday Party for the Queen, who will then appear in the Mad Tea Party section of the aforementioned mini-game. Disney Parks The Queen of Hearts appears in the Disney parks as a meetable character. She is also seen in shows and parades. Queen of Hearts also appears to be one of the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts's central villains, appearing in various promos with other major Disney Villains. Her majesty has her own spell card known as "The Queen of Hearts's Card Army" in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Alice in Wonderland (Disneyland attraction) Queen of Hearts appears as an audio animatronic in the dark ride based on the film. Disneyland Musical Chairs Queen of Hearts joins in the popular game hosted by Alice and Mad Hatter on occasion. Disney Villains Mix and Mingle Queen of Hearts appears in the live show in the Magic Kingdom park at the Walt Disney World Resort. In the show she is summond to celebrate the darkness of Halloween. In 2011, she was given her own solo dance at the end of the stage show. Gallery es:La Reina de Corazones Category:Villains Category:Queens Category:Disney Divas Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Comedy Villains Category:Females Category:Singing Characters Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Disney's Villains' Revenge Villains Category:characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Lovers Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:Characters in video games Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Adults Category:Once Upon a Time characters